


Avengers Quarantine Movie Marathon (Brought to you by Peter Parker and Shuri)

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Category: MCU, Marvel, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, dad tony stark, perfect au, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: Everyone is stuck in the compound for Corona Virus quarantine. Subsequently, they are all bored out of their minds. Shuri and Peter decide to do something about that. Being the nerds they are, they round as many avengers as they can up for a Star Wars Movie marathon. Chaos and fluff ensures.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks into quarantine Peter’s school went on spring break. So Peter was stuck at the compound with no motivation to do anything because he had no assignments. Peter ended up begging Tony to do a Star Wars Marathon with everyone. He even got Morgan to help gilt trip him. Peter and Shuri went to round up Avengers to watch it with them. Shuri and T’Challa are staying with the Avengers for two weeks because they were in New York when the outbreak started and don’t want to bring the virus back to Wakanda which currently has zero cases. They start with Steve. 

“Hey... uhhh Uncle Steve”, Peter says while walking up to Steve, who is currently reading a book on the 1918 Spanish Flu Epidemic, “Shuri and I are gonna do a Star Wars movie marathon in the screening room and wanted to know if you would join us,” Peter said anxiously while one hand scratched the back of his neck and rocking on the balls of his feet. “I’d love to, kid.” Steve said with a smile. He then got up, set down the book, and clapped Peter on the back. He ruffled the kids hair too to reassure him. Steve knew how Peter’s Peter Tingle can give him crippling anxiety and he always tries to cheer the kid up in whatever way he can. Shuri high fived Peter and shouted “One down! Now let’s see if we can get Nat!” Steve laughed as the teens sprinted away while bouncing ideas of how to convince Nat to join them off of each other.

—

After a failed attempt of finding Nat, the teens asked FRIDAY where the wayward assassin was hiding. Turns out she was working out for the umpteenth time that day. Shuri punched Peter in the shoulder and whispered “I told you she would be in here! She is one of those crazy people that exercises for fun and to destress. Why she can’t eat a family sized bag of Cheetos and watch tiger king like the rest of us is beyond me.” Peter just rolled his eyes and nudged her into the training room. 

Hey Aunt Nat!” Peter shouted. He walked over to Nat how was running on a treadmill with ear buds in. She stopped the machine and took one ear bud out “Hey Spider-Son what you need me for?” Peter blushed at the nickname which made the two girls laugh. “Shuri and I are gonna do a Star Wars Marathon. You down?” Peter said. Nat responded with “That depends. Do I have to sit next to Stark, Jane, and Banner critiquing the science of a light saber? Cause if so, I’m out.” Shuri cut Peter off before he could respond by saying “Morgan will keep Tony plenty busy. She’s in the phase where every other word that comes out of her mouth is why. Also you’ll get to see Steve and Thor watch the series for the first time and inevitably berate Jane and Tony with questions so that’ll be more than entertaining ” Nat laughed quietly and said “Oh Stark being attacked with questions from both Steve AND Morgan? I’m in” Peter smiled and visibly perked up and said “great!,” as he left the room practically skipping 

Eventually, they had rounded up Steve, Carol, Valkyrie, Nat, T’Challa, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Jane, Banner, Stark, Rhodes, Morgan, Pepper, Sam, and Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2: Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Fam are watching Star Wars in chronological order. So they are starting with the Phantom Menace! Chaos and fluff are bound to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I have added Clint to the group of people watching btw it fits better with my vision. Please comment any recommendations! Hope you enjoy, my lovelies! Stay safe! TheGreatMilkshakeDetective out.

They all piled into the living room with blankets, popcorn, and candy. On the couch directly in front of the tv was Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Rhodey. Tony was on the side of the couch with his arm around Pepper who was leaning into him. Rhodey was on the other side leaning against the arm rest. Morgan had her head in her mother’s lap and her feet in Rhodey’s. Pepper was peacefully stroking her daughter’s hair. Peter and Shuri were on the ground leaning against the couch Tony was sitting on. Peter was wearing a Chewbacca onesie and had a giant bowl of popcorn mixed with mini marshmallows in his lap. Shuri and a blanket wrapped around her head and had a bowl of m&ms. 

On the next couch was Thor, Jane, Valkyrie, Carol, and Nat. The couch was L-shaped. On the long part of the couch was Carol and Valkyrie who were rapped in each others arms. Carol was stroking Val’s hair and planted kisses on her forehead. Valkyrie was eating popcorn for the first time and her face was lighting up. On the other side of the couch was Thor and Jane. They were leaning into each other and Thor was more or less cradling Jane. Thor was also eating popcorn and Jane was tossing it into his mouth while laughing as he desperately tried to catch it. In the middle of the couch was Nat. She was sitting criss-cross with her own popcorn in her lap and a beer in her hand. She was not thrilled on where she was sitting but it was Thor and Valkyrie’s first time watching the movies which would provide entertainment and she had a good view of the chaos Peter and Shuri were bound to create.

Clint was near the edge of the room in a papasan chair. He made the circular part of the chair horizontal and was using it like a nest. He was buried in blankets and only his face could be seen.

On the next couch was Vision, Wanda, Bucky, and Steve. Wanda had her head in Vision’s lap and her feet were close to Steve but not quite touching him. Bucky and Steve were huddled close together but were focused on the movie. Their sides were practically glued together and they were holding hands but their attention was directed towards the screen. 

On the final couch was Banner, Sam, and T’challa. They all lounged comfortably but  
they kept their distance. This was dubbed by Peter and Shuri “the awk couch.” Peter and Shuri gave each couch a name based on its inhabitants. Tony’s couch was Iron Fam. Thor’s couch was space badasses and Spider-Mom (which earned him a glare from Steve and Tony and a laugh from the four women in the couch.) Steve’s couch was The OTPs but only Peter, Shuri, and Wanda new what it ment. Wanda turned bright red when the name was announced. Finally, Clint’s chair was simply dubbed The Nest.

(A/N On to the movie finally. They will watch the movies in chronological order and even though they would be watching them on dif nights the couches will stay the same.)

The movie starts with the scrolling text and the Star Wars theme. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. Peter was smiling so incredibly wide that his face hurt as he looked around as his family watched his favorite movies with him. 

It was the first time Bucky, Vision, Val, and Thor watched any Star Wars Movie. Their partners were all watching their love’s face to gauge their reaction. All of them looked delighted yet confused at the same time. 

(Between Bucky and Steve) 

“How the fuck does the lightsaber not burn his hand” Bucky whispered to Steve. “I don’t know it’s a movie now pay attention.” Steve said then he kissed Bucky on the temple and turned back to the screen.  
“Steve.” “Yes, Buck.” “How have you seen these?” “Peter and Nat dragged Wanda and me to watch them all when they realized I had never seen them. Only watched the original three though.” Bucky nodded, accepting Steve’s answer, and turned directed his attention back to the movie.

(Space Badasses Couch)

“Jane” ”Yes, Thor.” “If the light sword is made of light, then how does it end suddenly.”  
Bruce,from across the room screams, “THATS WHAT ID LIKE TO KNOW!!!” N at makes eye contact with Peter then with Bruce and whispers to Thor and Jane “my god, what have you done.” Chaos ensues. There was shouting among the many scientist in the group about the physics behind the light saber. Steve trying to quite everyone down. Carol, Val, Nat, and Wanda cackling to themselves while watching. And Clint had peaked his head up out of his nest to figure out what is going on. The debate raged on about how light cannot stop, how the temperature does not burn the Jedi’s hand, how Shuri and Peter could possibly make one, Tony telling them absolutely not, and Thor looking at Jane with confused puppy dog eyes begging for help. 

Then, the noise got to Peter and overwhelmed his senses. He covered ears with his hands and screwed his eyes shut. Tony was the first to notice and he jumped from his seat and screamed “Everyone shut up. Now.” The room fell silent. “Why can’t we just be a normal family. No more fighting or debating the science. You guys hurt Peter’s ears and you know how important this is to him. Now let’s all go back to watching the movie silently and peacefully because we all love our baby spider and don’t want to see him hurt” Peter blushed at being called baby spider and pulled his blanket up closer to his face. “Now am I clear” Tony continued “Awesome. Pete fire up the movie once your ready and we’ll continue on like civilized human, er well mainly human, beings.” And with that they continued the movie. 

—

It was relatively peaceful from that point on. A few quick conversations between couples here and there and Morgan would pipe up and ask her dad questions that could come out of an AP physics text book. Peter kept laughing at every stupid thing JarJar did. Everyone else shared the world’s hatred of the gungan but Peter found him funny. And there was no way in hell any of the were gonna take that away from him. Yes, the rest of the movie was peaceful. 

Until, in a half asleep state Peter mumbled to Shuri, quite loudly, “Hey, doesn’t Padme look exactly like Miss Jane?” Shuri looked at him wide eyed “oh my fucking gods she does!” “Language” Steve and T’challa responded without acknowledging the part about lady Jane. Morgan perked up and said to her mom “did you let Shuri borrow your words, mommy?” “Oh, yeah sure sweetie.” Pepper responded quickly while darting her eyes between Jane and Natalie Portman on the screen. “The kid’s, got a point Tones.” Pepper said which sparked more chaos. There was a second raging debate. The majority acknowledged that there was some resemblance but Peter was convinced they could be the same person. “C’mon dad Miss Jane look exactly like Natalie Portman!” Peter said to Tony . “Hate to break it to ya kid but there is minimal resemblance at best.” Peter pouted and slumped into the hood of his onesie.  
“Nah I agree with the kid.” Carol spoke this time which was surprising because she spends most of her down time making eyes at Val. “Yeah babe stick it to the man” Val responded, she wasn’t really paying attention but she always supports her girl. Carol went back to kissing and cuddling Val so Peter’s only support besides Shuri was gone.  
Thor was oddly quiet this entire time. He was looking back and forth between the screen and the love of his life in his arms. “Love, why don’t you settle this. Do I look like Natalie Portman?” Jane asked as the room fell silent and everyone turned to look at the unusually quiet god of thunder. Silence. Thor said nothing for a solid two minutes and no one moved a muscle. “No. No. No no no no no no. There is only one Jane Foster and the “Natalie Portman” that you speak of is simply an imposter. I see no such resemblance besides the fact that the share the same hair and eye color. That Padmé could not even compare to the unending beauty of my Lady Jane.” Thor said the last line with looking directly at the women he was speaking of. The room was silent again. Nat looked at Thor and Jane, then to Clint hiding in his nest, and signed “help me” is ASL but all she got in return was a middle finger and a smiling archer. Peter, never one for long pauses, broke the silence by shouting “Omg Thor that was super sweet. But your wrong about them not looking alike. Not that your not beautiful Miss Jane but you just look a lot like Padme. Not that I’m calling your girlfriend beautiful Thor but uh I...” “I’m gonna cut you off kid before you embarrass yourself.” Tony saved the day, once again. “Let’s start the movie again. Kapesh?” Tony said while ruffling Peter’s hair and sitting back down . There was a small chorus of “Kapesh and Kaposh” also “gazuntite” from Bucky who was very confused but it made Shuri laugh. T’challa shook his head upon seeing Bucky’s confused face. Shuri had tricked the poor white wolf once again. 

—

The rest of the movie ran smoothly. Sam managed to fall asleep on Bruce’s shoulder. (Nat took photos for black mail) All the couples were half asleep in each other’s arms. Clint had disappeared in his nest. Morgan was asleep in her parents laps and Peter was half asleep and leaning on Tony’s leg.  
One last question was asked, this time by Bucky. “If the gungans are advanced enough to have force fields, then why are their only weapons rocks.” The best answer he got was a shrug from Peter.  
The finally witty comment was made by none other than Carol. When the droid army assembled in front of the gungan army she leaned down by Val’s ear and whispered “I could take ‘em.” To which Val responded “hell yeah you could babe” and kissed Carol on the lips before settling back in her arms. 

The rest of the movie was spent in comfortable silence. The family was peaceful and all together. When the credits rolled no one moved to go to bed. They all slept there even though they were sore as hell in the morning. But it was worth it. Plus they were near the kitchen and all woke to the smell of Steve and Bucky’s famous pancakes.


	3. Chapter Three: Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all bunker down and watch Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones as a family. As usual, chaos and fluff ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer! Tell me if you guys like the shorter or longer chapters better! Happy Star Wars day and May the Fourth be with you!

It’s the next night and they are watching Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of the Clones. Everyone was in their same spots and all cozied up to watch the movie. Peter was wearing a Captain Rex onesie this time, Shuri had on an Ahsoka one, and Morgan had an Ewok onesie. All was well until Nat managed to start a debate before the movie started.  
“Hey, wait. So the Jedi think Anakin is the Chosen One who will bring balance to the force right?”  
“Yeah” Chimed Peter, looking up from his popcorn.  
“But there are 10,000 something Jedi and a handful of Siths. So balance would either mean a bunch of Jedi die or there is way more Siths. So why the hell would the want that?”  
Peter looked at Shuri like his world had been shattered. As smart as the kid is, he takes Star Wars face value and never looks into it or even realized continuity errors or things that just don’t make any sense.  
“Nat look what you’ve done. You’ve broken my kid.” Tony said, shaking his head.  
“No, no Tones she’s got a point. For as wise the Jedi are, the sure are stupid.” Rhodes responded.  
“BUT THE JEDI ARE THE GOOD GUYS THEY WANTED ANAKIN TO MAKE THE FORCE ALL GOOD LIKE THEM!!” Peter half screamed half pouted, he crossed his arms and slumped in his spot. Much like a toddler who was not getting their way.  
“Oh baby-spider, you are adorable yet wrong. Eliminating one side is not balance. No matter if that side is supposedly ‘good’ or ‘bad.’” Nat said this as she walked back from the kitchen with an iced tea. She ruffled Peter’s hair then made her way to the couch.  
“Yeah, the Jedi weren’t even that good. They’re hypocrites. They call themselves peace keepers but end up agents of war. They say they are the solution when the problem is rooted in them. They are not better than the Kree.” This time it was Carol who spoke. She has seen the movies before with Monica. She actually saw this trilogy in theaters on visits to earth and had grown quite fond of them.  
“Are you saying that the Sith are the victims like the Skrulls were??? But the Sith were bad they wanted to build the Death Star and kill everyone!!” Peter piped up once again, ever the defense of his Jedi heroes.  
“No the Sith aren’t the Skrulls, you are right. I guess the Skrulls would be the people of the Galaxy just trying to live their lives. Instead they keep getting pulled in and out of wars making their lives more difficult and killing their loved ones.”  
“With that discussion on moral philosophy and ethics over, can we please start the movie now.” This time it was Steve who brought everyone’s attention back together. 

—

The first twenty or so minute of the movie went by without a hitch. Everyone was quiet, surprisingly, and not a single argument or debate causing statement occurred. Until, Bruce had a problem with physics in the Star Wars universe. 

“They are flying directly downward in the speeder to chase the bounty hunter sent to kill Padmé. They are not wearing seatbelts so how the hell are they not falling out of the speeder! Also how did Anakin’s lightsaber not fly of the seat when Obi-Wan carelessly set it there!” Bruce about had a conniption. And reasonably so, the movie defied its own laws of physics. Still, that didn’t stop Sam from going pale when he saw a faint green tint on the neck of the nuclear physicist.  
“Maybe they used the force to hold themselves in and keep the lightsaber from falling.” Thor, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the beginning of the film, finally put in his two cents.  
“Thor, love, they have to concentrate on using the force. They are too busy with the chase to actively be using it. Bruce is right the physics of all these movies makes no sense. There is no sound in space, going outside the ship would cause all the air to be sucked out of their lungs and they would lose consciousness, and hyperspace makes absolutely no fucking sense!” Jane finished her tirade with an exasperated huff. Morgan looked confused at Jane’s use of mommy’s words but everyone was too afraid of the petite astrophysicist to do anything. There was a moment of silence as everyone, including the super soldiers, enhanced beings, Demi-god, and assassins were terrified of this 5’ 3” human scientists who was pissed off by the physics of a sci-fi movie.

There was no real transition to the movie starting. After a full minute of painfully uncomfortable silence, FRIDAY said  
“Initiating Awk protocol,” a name chosen by Peter, and played the movie. 

It was peaceful. Finally. But only for five minutes when it was brutally interrupted by Obi-Wan saying:  
“Why do I feel like you are going to be the death of me.”  
Everyone who has seen the movies before looked at those who hadn’t. They were all very confused but kept their mouths shut. Well, all except Thor.   
“What. Why are you looking at us like that? Jane, they are staring at me and I wish to know why.”  
“Well, um, Thor, it is something you’ll understand once we watch the other movies. I promise babe.” Jane said with a wink and a reassuring look. Thor clearly didn’t buy it but everyone had all ready gone back to watching the movie so they let the matter drop.

—

“Oh god. The CGI is so bad I can’t look. Pep shield Morgan’s eyes please. She shouldn’t have to go through this.” This was Tony’s only comment about the Jedi Library that Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu walked through. The only response was from Clint.  
“Hey, doesn’t that Max Window or whatever his name is look like Fury?” The General consensus was “huh, yeah kinda” but Carol burst into laughter until she was crying. Val, who had never met Fury, was extremely confused and tired to consol her girlfriend only for Carol to start laughing again. 

—

Anakin was ranting about Obi-Wan and Bucky said the best possibly thing, in true Bucky fashion, when Anakin called Obi-Wan overly critical.  
“And you’re a whiny little bitch.”  
It came out of no where. He was wrapped in Steve’s arms looking comfortable as-ever. He said it so casually. The room was shaken. Peter looked up at him in horror, Bucky looked so peaceful and said that so casually. He was at a loss of words. No one made a sound, not even little Morgan. 

—

“Dayum, Anakin is giving mad creep vibes.” Wanda, surprisingly made this comment. This could have applied to any point in the movie. Everyone nodded and Shuri even mumbled a “you right, you right” Then, Wanda relaxed back into Vision’s arms and there was calm once more. No one wanted to pick a fight this time. So their was the occasional comment but nothing that could spark the many short fuses in attendance.

On the “Iron Fam” couch many quiet, side conversations were held. Most between Tony and Rhodes, Tony and Peter, and Peter and Shuri. They were primarily comments or jokes or pointing out possible mistakes. The latter of which made Peter a tad bit upset but he hid it well. Tony then made a comment, much louder than the rest of their conversations when the Jedi Librarian told Obi-Wan “if the planet you are looking for does not appear in our archives, it simply does not exist.”  
“And you’re arrogant as hell,” was Tony’s response. This erupted a resounding retaliation from the peanut gallery.  
“Tones, so are you” said Rhodey.  
“Now, that is a little hypocritical, dear.” Said Pepper.  
“I agree with Mrs Stark,” said T’challa.  
“You’re not wrong Stark, but neither is Rhodey.” Said Nat which earned her a look a feigned attack from Tony.  
“Well now, you’ve all hurt my feelings.” Tony retaliated, as he couldn’t let his family tear him down without defending himself. 

—

Nothing eventful happened in the next few scenes of the movie. Everyone was relaxing, relatively quietly, and simply enjoying the family time and the movie. There was a mini food fight between Peter, Shuri, and Morgan, but it was quickly extinguished when the next space ship entered the screen, taking all of their attention. Peter had his eyes glued to the screen for almost 30 minutes. Then Anakin said his famous line.  
“I don’t like sand”  
Peter immediately turned to face Shuri and the two screamed, in tandem,  
“I FUCKING HATE SAND.”  
Everyone was rather shocked by the sudden outburst except of Tony and T’challa who knew what was about to happen as soon as the two made eye contact. Steve whispered “language” at the teens but he said it through a quiet laughter.

“Anakin, really needs to up his flirting game. I mean, this is actually painful to watch.” Carol, who’s had more than enough experience flirting with women, made this commet. It made Val giggle and Carol took the opportunity to tickle her senseless. But, sadly, the tickle fight was cut short before it could spread across the room because Val made a HUGE mistake. 

She accidentally kicked Nat.

Nat turned to face the Valkyrie without uttering a word. It was horrifying. If looks could kill, all of New York would be dead.  
There was another painful silence as Val slowly creeped closer to Carol and away from the scary assassin. The movie continued playing but no one made any comments or witty jokes.

Peter and Shuri, desperate to break the tension and fully aware Nat won’t hurt a minor, especially with their protective family present, screamed, once again,  
“I FUCKING HATE SAND” while they giggled until their stomachs hurt. It was quiet besides the laughing teens until Nat let out a slow chuckle. This was the sign that she wasn’t going to murder everyone so they all took the que joined in the laughter. Everyone was laughing deliriously, possibly due to the loss of sanity from quarantine or the amount of sugar the had ingested. But it was a comfortable laugh and they were laughing as a family. The laughter slowly died down as the most mature adults in attendance began to compose themselves. They were left in silence once more but this was a blissful one. 

—

(On the OTP’s couch)  
“Wanda.”  
“Yes, Viz.”  
“Why do they have pears in space?”  
“Huh. Good question. Maybe it just looks like a pear but is actually a space pear.”  
“Oh okay. Wanda?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Why would Anakin use the force, an incredibly powerful gift that has been bestowed upon him, to flirt with a girl and make a pear fly?”  
“Because he’s a horny teenager.” Bucky joined the conversation which earned him rather disapproving look from Steve.  
“Am I wrong? The kid is full of pent up sexual tension!”  
“No, your not wrong Buck, but I’d rather not have this conversation with my pseudo-daughter.” Steve said.  
“Fair point. Now can we get back to Obi-Wan that dudes hot as hell.” Steve reacted by turning red and looking incredibly hurt. His face was filled with emotional pain and disappointment, exaggerated of course, but pain nonetheless. Upon seeing his face Wanda spit out her drink which gained the attention of the whole group.  
“If the four of you are done flirting amongst yourselves, we are trying to watch a movie.” Tony commanded. The whole couch turned red, well except for, technically, Vision who was already red. 

—

“Wouldn’t the rain on Kamino hit Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and evaporate?” Jane asked no one in particular.  
“My god, Foster. It’s a movie chill and how about no more science talk from anyone.” Tony said, done with the science debates that pointed out inaccuracies which only upset his son. Jane and Bruce both tried to protest. But Thor wrapped his arms around Jane’s waist and whispered into her ear,  
“Relax my love, you are far smarter than the creators of this movie but let you mind rest for a little while. Enjoy the movie with the family. Will you do it for me, love?” Jane couldn’t say no to his sweet words and puppy dog eyes. By the time her head hit his chest she was almost asleep. 

Bruce, who didn’t have a significant other to calm him down, had Sam put his arm across his chest to stop him from standing up and calmly saying,  
“Not worth it. Pick you battles and sit the fuck down.” Bruce listened to reason and shut up for the rest of the movie.

—

“Okay Obi-Wan should be dead.” Obi-Wan was chasing Jango Fett through the asteroid field and Shuri just had to call George Lucas out on his bullshit. Peter ghasped and put his hand over his chest.  
“You, you betrayed me. Traitor!” He shouted at Shuri. Morgan, who was sitting above them on the couch, smacked him in the face with a pillow and shushed him. She fist-bumped Shuri and no one said a thing.  
(Later in the movie when Anakin arrives on Tatooine)  
“I FUCKING HATE SAND” -Peter and Shuri, constantly, every time Anakin is on screen. Also, later it is accompanied with “omg its Blue Milk. The drink of the gods we must acquire the holy drink.” Which confuses everyone. 

—

(Space Badasses Couch)  
“Anakin just murdered a bunch of children, isn’t he supposed to be the good guy?” Asked Thor. Poor, naive Thor. Jane just looked up at him with pity but gave him no response. The one to (sorta) answer his question was Tony.  
“Oh, point break. You’re in for a treat. The next movie is gonna hit you hard and I pity you Jane especially because what happens so Padmé, who you *vaguely* resemble,” He looks forest LOve you at Peter for a moment then turns back to Jane, •will absolutely destroy him.” Everyone who had seen the movies nodded, Thor was more confused, Jane was plain exhausted thinking about what’s to come, and Peter wanted everyone to shut up because the battle of geonosis was starting.

—

(On screen: the battle of Geonosis) 

“Dayum Padmé is hot.” Val said as Padmé got her shirt ripped off. Carol retaliated by wrapping her arms around Val’s waist, pulling her close, and whispering  
“Mine.” Into her ear while planting shirt kisses on her neck.  
“I know Carol but you gotta admit she’s smoking.”  
“I second that” Shuri exclaimed, which earned an eye roll from her brother.  
“She’s a little hot. But not even close to how hot you are babe.” Carol said while starting into Val’s eyes.  
All of this made Jane, who was sitting only a few feet away, visibly uncomfortable. All the people that said Padmé was hot also said she looks exactly like her. Thor hadn’t noticed because he was too absorbed by the movie and was genuinely afraid for the actors’ lives. Nat noticed Padmé’s state and leaned over to Val and Carol  
“I suggest you guys stop calling Padmé hot, who you also say looks like poor Jane over there, before Thor notices and starts breaking things.” None of the women were phased by the assassin threats. Jane gulped and shifted further away from Nat. The tension was high once again. 

“If anyone should get their shirt ripped off its Obi-Wan. That man is pretty!” Bucky shouted loud enough that everyone heard.  
Steve was once again feigning offense as he knew Bucky loved him ‘til the end of the line. There was a quite laughter around the room, primarily at Steve’s expression. 

The battle plays with few arguments. Clint asks why there is Bobby Pins in space and Steve makes a few comments about moves Obi-Wan and Yoda should have used to fight Count Dooku. And, of course, Peter and Shuri scream about sand. But after that, the movie goes on peacefully. Everyone is tired and by the end Morgan is asleep on her parents’ laps, Clint has totally disappeared into his nest, Jane is sleeping on Thor, and Wanda has fallen asleep on Vision’s shoulder. Everyone stays their through the night. If they had gotten up, the sleeping members of the group would have woken up. Plus the second the credits started, Peter and Shuri passed out on the ground.


End file.
